Sand Scraper
Sand Scraper The Sand Scraper is a type of dragon; it belongs to the Sand class. The Sand Scraper is usually sand-colored with mustard-yellow eyes. If you stare into the eyes of a Sand Scraper, you will probably become very fearful of it; that's because Sand Scrapers are designed to look scary to scare off their enemies. With tusks making a U shape and smaller tusks curving down, the Sand Scraper can make itself look very big and scare off predators or enemies. Its tusks can lean up and down, and frill up side to side. A certain character who is a Sand Scraper is Sights. Properties Sand Scrapers have the sharpest claws of all dragons; not the longest though. The combination of the powerful muscles in their feet and their sharp claws make it possible to climb certain vertical areas. At night, the Sand Scraper needs to sleep on sand, dirt, or some other type of loose material. Depending on what material they are sleeping on, is what color they are. You see, when it sleeps, the Sand Scraper absorbs minerals, materials, and sand into it's skin. So in other words, the dragon's skin feels like a tough sandpaper. Sand Scrapers can vary in color from a mud-looking brown to a snowflake-white. When Sand Scrapers flick their wings at enemies, sand and other materials are flung at them. This is a really handy technique for distracting predators or enemies so the Sand Scraper can escape while the enemy is distracted by the sand. Compared to other dragons, this dragon's tail is pretty heavy. Sometimes in mid-air, the Sand Scraper can fly in a zig- zag formation and after a few back-and-forth movements, they flick their tail at an object with a heavy bang (critically taking down it). Diet Sand Scrapers are omnivorous dragons. They can eat almost any type of land animal or sea creature, but their favorite food is crabs (No wonder they are so crabby and serious). Sand Scrapers can also eat most fruits and vegetables that are available for them; but they much rather have meat. If a Sand Scraper is hungry, but doesn't have the ability to get food caused by illness or an injury, the dragon can actually absorb nutrients into its body to help it survive a few more days. Socialization Sand Scrapers normally like living alone (if it doesn't have a mate). If the Sand Scraper meets a dragon other than its species, it will growl (telling them to stay away) and walk away from them. But, if the different dragon keeps following it, the Sand Scraper will fly high in the air and knock the dragon down with its whip-like tail; but it will save the dragon from its death, giving it a final warning to not mess with it again. If the Sand Scraper needs backup or help with something, it will give a helping call to all the other Sand Scrapers in the area; which are willing to help the dragon in need. The Sand Scrapers also have a special language of their own; which can say more than just a "stay away" or a "thank you". With the special features in their throat, the Sand Scraper can change and slur the pitch of their roar to give orders to other Sand Scrapers; and even other dragons. Which can make the Sand Scrapers very strategic thinkers when it comes to attacks. Habitat Sand Scraper have to live in sandy areas in order to live because their skin or covering is made of sand and minerals; so the beach is a big hit for them. Sometimes, though, packs of Sand Scrapers carry tons of sand into forests or caves so they can be more protected. Many Sand Scraper tribes build huts made of thick tree branches as homes. Attitude and Emotion Unlike other dragons, the Sand Scraper is a serious, sensitive dragon. It's highly unlikely that you'll make a Sand Scraper smile! Usually, Sand Scrapers are humble, strategic dragons. They don't like to show off their fancy, powerful tricks to other dragons (this is also a good attack plan; so when the enemy shows the Sand Scraper all their tricks, the Sand Scraper can determine if it should try taking the other dragon down or find a way to get away). Sand Scrapers can feel anything that touches their body immediately. It can really bother a Sand Scraper if something is on it for a long time; which makes riding on it's back, a hard thing to do. It's almost impossible to train a Sand Scraper after it reaches adult form. Why? Sand Scrapers don't like trusting other dragons or humans unless there is a special act performed. So, it's best to find a baby dragon or even better an egg of the Sand Scraper. Sound/Roar The Sand Scraper roar sounds like a blend between the Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback roars. Info: RANGE: 1=bad 10=best Shot limit: 5 Fire power: 7 Jaw strength: 8 Stealth: 4 Armor: 6 Attack: 9 ~~author of this page: Brynabeth Category:Dragons Category:Medium-sized Dragons Category:Dragon species